


A thousand kisses deep

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Inspired By Tumblr, Johnlock - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock and John are having a good time on the sofa...





	A thousand kisses deep

Sherlock was spread on the sofa, thinking pause and all, when John came back from a late shift at the surgery. With a smile, he drops his computer bag on the floor - He learned his lesson and never left his laptop home - and jumps on his boyfriend as _delicately_ as possible. 

"Oumf! John! I was thinking about..." But John's assaults on his lips stopped his protest.

"About me I hope..." The doctor purrs seductively in _his_ detective's ear.

Thinking about his brother's imminent arrival, Sherlock only thoughts were  _Oh God... The door... Don't..._  (kiss)...  _want._.. (kiss)...  _Mycroft_... (kiss)... _to_... As everything in his bright head of his was quickly turning into fireworks the only thing he was able to mutter was "John.... lock"

Laughing, his lover raises his head. "What was that love?" before letting his hand go down on the pliant body under him.  _Ridiculous beautiful man._

"John..." Sherlock wasn't able to still a deep moan. "... lock..." When a realization brought a smirk to his face. "JohnLock"

"Hummmm...?" 

"It's cute how our two names go so well together. It's shorter than John & Sherlock. It's a team name, a new unit. I like it. Johnlock." He sights, content. "Johnlock..."

"You are crazy you know," John replies with a grin. "but I'm loving you anyway."

"Anyway?" Sherlock tease.

"Naaaaaaaaaaa... This is the main reason why. That and your sexy mouth." Another kiss. "And creative hands..." Another. And another. And another. 

Until a little knock on the kitchen table. From an embarrassed and frowning Mycroft.

"Oh, brother!" Looking at his boyfriend with a childish smile he murmurs. "Ready for this, John."

"With you, always. You and me against the world. Or Mycroft if needed."

"Johnlock against the world..."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: A thousand kisses deap / Leonard Cohen
> 
> And... A cute discussion on tumblr :-)


End file.
